With you by my side
by Auramaster17
Summary: (Modern life) One day everything is just normal, the next his best friend is diagnosed with cancer. Contains a little guyXguy romance. (read and reivew)


_Shingeki no kyojin and all of its characters belongs to Hajime Isayama and not me. If I did own it a certain person in this story wouldn't have died._

 _ **(Jean POV)**_

"I can't belive she said no"

"Well it's not the first time, my best friend Marco said."

"That doesn't make me feel better Marco."

Since I meet Marco after we got reborn into this world I am much happier, maybe it's because that the titans doesn't exist anymore and can't kill any of us.

"Sorry but I had a feeling that Mikasa would say no, Marco said. I mean she did ignore you in our past lives."

I sighed.

"What should I do now, all girls have date for the prom and I am the only guy without a girl."

"You're not, I don't have a date either, Marco said.

How about we go there together, not as a couple but just as friends, he said."

"I like that idea "

 _ **(Normal POV. Prom night)**_

"This is not as bad as I thought, Reiner said."

He and Bertolt didn't have any girls either so they had done the same as Marco and Jean.

"Yeah, look how fun everyone has, Bertolt said."

Then he almost got eye contact with Annie and hid his face. "Come on Bert, I know you have a crush on her so talk with her, Jean said."

"I want to but she's a little scary, Bertolt said."

The other three laughed.

After another hour, Marco grabbed Jean's arm.

"What are you doing, Jean asked."

"Come on Jean, it's no fun to just sit down all night, you and I can dance, Marco said."

"Isn't that just weird, Jean asked."

"Who cares, Marco said."

Jean looked at him and nodded. As they stood there on the floor face to face all the others whispered to each other and once it was time to leave, Eren, Mikasa and Armin came up to Jean and Marco. Eren simply held out a blue ribbon with the words "best couple" on it. The two friends blushed before all five laughed.

 _ **(Jean POV)**_

School ended not long after that night. Marco and I spent the summer together like we usually do except for when we went to visit our families. I stayed for two weeks with mom, dad and my siblings before going back. The last week all of us guys from the class hung out by the beach. It was fun to see them and the most funny part was that Eren and Armin both fell into the water.

Our first high school year started the week after that and it was strange to be in a new school. But everything went just like normal for a while at least. After a few months something happened.

It was during one of our gym classes that I noticed that Marco couldn't keep up with the rest of us as much as usual. I was worried but maybe he was just starting to catch a cold. But I was wrong. As the week passed he seemed to get sicker and sicker and not better. One day during professor Erwin's psychology lesson he sent Marco to the school nurse and he didn't come back for the rest of the day.

A week passes without Marco coming back and I started to worry. It was during class assembly at the end of that week that professor Levi told us what had happened.

"I am sure you all wonder were Mr Bott is right now, he said."

The whole class nodded.

"It appears that he has been diagnosed with cancer in his right lung and is in the hospital right now to get treatment, Levi said."

All the others looked at each other and I just looked at my hands.

That's why he has been like that, I thought.

 _ **(Normal POV)**_

Once school ended, Jean walked to the hospital.

"Excuse me, I am looking for my friend Marco Bott, he told a nurse."

The nurse looked for the name in a computer.

-He's in room 1004, that's three floors up.

"Thank you, Jean said and made his way to the elevator."

He got to the third floor and walked to the right room were a doctor stepped out and looked at him.

-Jean nice to see you, he said.

"Nice to see you too dr Jeager, Jean said."

"Are you here too see Mr Bott, Dr Jeager asked."

"Yes, professor Levi told us about him today, Jean said."

"It's not good but we'll do anything for him to get better, Dr Jeager said" Then he walked away while Jean walked in.

As he walked in he saw Marco in the bed. Once he saw Jean he gave him a weak smile but his eyes shone with happiness.

"How are you, Jean asked."

"Tired and the pain won't decide how painful to be, Marco said." -Did Levi tell you about me?

"Yes, we got to know today during assmebly, Jean said as he sat down on a chair. -Does you parents know?

"Yes, they should be here tomorrow, Marco said."

"I see, Jean said."

-Is there anything the doctors can do?

"They did sort of scanning of my lung two days ago and when my parents gets here they'll talk about a possible surgery, Marco said."

"Since we're not eighteen yet you couldn't decided that yourself, Jean said."

"Yes, if the doctors succrssfully removed the tumor I'll be back to myself after a few weeks of rest and if it fails they don't know, Marco said."

"It has to work, I don't want to lose you again, Jean said."

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

It was the day after Jean got to know about my condition. My parents were talking to dr Jeager about the surgery and I really hoped that they could do it and that it would work. _**"I don't want to lose you again".**_ Jean's words were stuck in my head. I didn't want to leave him alone again like in our past lives plus this was less dangerous than the titans were back then.

Then my father came in and he had a small smile on his face.

"Dad what did dr Jeager say?"

"They will do the surgery in two days and because the tumor still is small it may not have spread so they believe that everything should be fine, Dad said.

"But your mom and I have things to do then so I asked Jean to keep us updated on how it goes."

"It's okay dad." I looked down

"Are you thinking about Jean, dad asked. "About not leaving him again?

My father was the only one who had listened when I told them about my memories from my past life as a soldier snd he had understood everything.

"Maybe, he seemed really worried yesterday."

"Marco do you still have those feelings for Jean that you had before you got reborn, dad asked."

"I don't know, maybe, I see him as more than just my best friend."

"Then maybe you should tell him, dad said."

"Are you okay with that?."

"Jean is a very nice guy and he makes you happy, dad said. If you end up together I'll just be happy for you."

"Thanks dad"

The he hugged me.

Two days later it was time. Jean was there since dad had asked him and he wanted to see me before the surgery. In my head I tried to gather the courage to tell him how I really feel about him.

"Jean."

"What is it Marco?"

"There is somethin I want to tell you, I said."

"Actually... it's the same for me, Jean said."

"Okay you first."

"No you first."

"Together then".

1...2...3

"I really like you, we both said."

Then we just looked at each other.

"You do."

"Yes, I thought Mikasa was the one I really loved but she's not. You are the person I really love."

"It's the same for me, ever since our past lives I've had feelings towards you that was stronger than friendly".

Then Jean sat on my bedside and kissed me.

 _ **(Jean POV)**_

Just when I released the kiss, dr Jeager entered the room.

"It's time."

I nodded and stood up.

I'll see you later, I said and squeezed Marco's hand.

Then I walked down to a waiting room were I called Marco's parents to tell them the the surgery had begun. Then I sat down and picked up my englidh book from my bag since I had some homework to finish and give professor Levi.

After a while I put the book back in my bag and checked my phone. The others had all worte messages say that they held their thumbs for me and Marco. Eren also wrote that his father was a skilled doctor and that he would do all he can. That made me happy.

I put the phone down and then I somehow fell asleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep when I felt someone shake me awake. I opened my eyes and looked right at dr Jeager.

"How did it go."

He smiled and sat down next to me.

"I am happy to say that the surgery was successful, we also found out that it was a benign tumor which means that it won't return."

I smiled.

"That's great. So Marco is gonna be okay?"

"Yes, he is still asleep but you can see him if you want."

So I called Marco's parents and texted our friends about how it and then I followed dr Jeager to the right room.

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

I don't know how long I had been sleeping when I opened my eyes. The surgery must be over I thought. I looked around and saw Jean in the chair next to me and I could feel his hand over mine. I moved my fingers a little before I said his name. Jean looked down at me and smiled.

"Hi"

He stroke a part of my bangs out of my eyes.

"How are you feeling."

"I am fine, just a little tired."

Jean giggled and stroke his thumb over my hand.

"Did dr Jeager talk to you, I asked."

"Yeah, he did, he told me that everything went just as they wanted and that you'll be okay.

I called your parents and they will come as soon as possible, I also texted the others"

He picked up his phone and I looked at it and saw all the things the others had wrote.

Warmth spread through my body as I read it. They had wrote how relieved they all were that I was okay.

"They'll all come by tomorrow to say hi, Jean said."

"It will be great to see them again."

To be honest I hadn't seen any one of the others since the week before I got hospitalized. Except one day when Eren and Mikasa came to talk with Eren's dad.

"I am sure they'll be glad to see you too, they have been worried, Jean said."

I smiled. Then my eyelids started to feel heavy.

"Marco if you're tired then sleep a little, I won't go anywhere in a while."

My smile grew a little as Jean kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

 _ **(Normal POV. Next day)**_

"Jean are you sure that we can all be here at the same time, Connie asked."

"Dr Jeager said it was okay that you all came but only two or three at a time can go in to him because he is still tired since yesterday."

Then they stopped outside Marco's room.

"Before any of you go in there is something I want to talk to you about Eren, Jean said."

"What is it, Eren asked."

"I know that you and I have our arguments and fights now and then because I tried to hit on Mikasa and do things that makes you angry.

But how about we start over and try to be friends."

"Are you serious?

"Yes, after all I am not gonna go after your sister anymore and I just hope that we could leave it all behind us."

"Of course we can put the past behind us, I am happy for you after all.

I mean now when you finally got together with Marco and all."

"Thank you Eren." They shook hand.

Then they all split up into small group to go in.

First was Ymir and Krista. Krista seemed a little nervous but Jean told her not to worry before they walked in.

"Are you ready for some visitors, he asked."

Marco gave him a nod and Jean told Krista and Ymir to come.

"It's good to see that you're okay, we were worried, Ymir said."

"Thanks Ymir."

"We got something for you, Krista said."

She held out something. It was a small bear with a bandaged arm and the text "get well soon" on its shirt.

That's sweet of you, thanks Krista, Marco said and the samlled girld carefully hugged him.

Then they walked out and in came Reiner and Bertolt.

"Hey pal, it's good to see you, Reiner said."

We got you this, Bertolt said and held out a book.

"This is one of my favorite books, Marco said."

"This is actually a new one in the series and look inside, Reiner said."

Marco opened the book and on the first page was an autograph from the author and a small text to him.

"How did you get this?

"My father knows the author so I asked dad for help, Bertolt said."

We got to meet the author and told him about you, Reiner said.

Thanks guys, Marco said.

After them came Mikasa, Eren and Armin. Marco was surprised to see that Jean and Eren was in the same room without fighting.

They gave him a small green unicorn with a blue wing and a white wing on its back that Mikasa had made with Eren's mother. Marco thought it was supposed to symbolize his dream of joning the military police in their past lives who's symbol was green unicorn and the wings represented his bond with Jean who joined the scouts. When he asked the three of them if he was right they all nodded.

Last was Connie and Sasha. Sasha got a little to hapy and hugged Marco a little to hard. "I am so sorry, Sasha said".

"It's okay Sasha, Marco said."

Jean glared at Sasha before helping Connie with the flowers they had bought.

Once Connie and Sasha decided to leave, Jean followed them down to the entrance and thanked them all for coming. They all said that it was no problem and left. Jean walked back up to Marco's room and they talked for awhile before Marco got tired.

A few weeks later Marco was healthy enough to leave the hospital but he still needed to take it easy at home and the weeks after that he returned to school much to his friends joy.


End file.
